


the feeling of falling

by WhoaItsMarie



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire!Eddie, Vampires, Violence, hunter!richie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaItsMarie/pseuds/WhoaItsMarie
Summary: When Eddie was told that he was going to have a new life, he thought that meant being free from his overbearing ex-wife, not being bitten by a vampire, and being introduced to a new world of covens, hunters and a strange attraction to a hunter named Richie. No, this is not the new life he thought he'd have at al
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	the feeling of falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this fic is a WIP. The next chapter should be up sometime next week.
> 
> I'm so excited for y'all to read my very first reddie fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it and thank you for stopping by to read it! 
> 
> I would like to thank my best friend, Chaz, for letting me come to you to talk out some ideas for this fic. I know I was a pain at times when I couldn't make up my mind on things. Thanks for encouraging me to keep at this fic when I became frustrated and just helping in general with this fic <3
> 
> I would also like to thank [MacksDramaticShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacksDramaticShenanigans/profile%5D) for being my beta and also letting talk out some ideas for this fic too.

When Eddie received a text that afternoon inviting him to a night out with Bev and Ben, he didn't hesitate to say yes. A night out surrounded by two of his closest friends and drinks sounded like a great way to end his Friday. Especially after having a rough week at work -- coworkers pestering him for the weekly reports or his boss constantly breathing down his neck. Eddie needed this night.

Wanting to share a ride to the bar together, Eddie had ten minutes left until Bev and Ben arrived. He stood in front of the mirror, smoothing out his shirt and jeans and making sure he looked somewhat decent. Throwing on a black bomber jacket, which Eddie thought would be a nice touch, he returned to the mirror to check himself out one last time. Honestly, it would've been a lie if Eddie said he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. While he wasn't expecting to go home with someone that night, deep down Eddie wanted to.

Eddie unplugged his phone from the charger and decided it wouldn’t hurt to wait outside for his friends. He shut off all the lights before bolting downstairs to the front door. Zipping up his jacket, Eddie stepped outside immediately feeling a warm breeze pass by. He took a seat on the bottom step and waited patiently for Bev and Ben. After a few minutes, Eddie could hear faint chattering coming from down the street. He peeked his head over the railing and spotted Bev’s fiery hair and Ben walking beside her. Eddie stood with a smile, waving to them both. 

“Eddie!” Bev shouted, waving back. Eddie met them halfway and pulled Bev into a hug. “I’m so glad you could join us tonight,” she said, smiling. Eddie nodded at Ben, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I haven’t been around lately. I think this is the first time in a long time that my boss hasn’t given me extra work before the end of my shift,” Eddie huffed. 

“I know how you feel. With deadlines and annoying clients I’ve been cooped up in my office for hours on end making sure every project is perfect,” Ben replied. Before Eddie could say another word, Bev placed a finger over his lips.

“Enough talk about work. This is a night for fun and relaxation! Ben could you call us a ride,” Bev said excitedly as she wrapped an arm around Eddie’s. Ben chuckled and pulled out his phone. While Ben busied himself with their ride, Bev looked Eddie up and down and grinned. “You look extra nice. Is someone hoping a handsome rich guy will take them home tonight, hmm?”

Eddie ducked his head in embarrassment. He should have known Bev would be the first to notice how he had dressed. “Um, I have no plans of hooking up with anyone tonight if that’s what you’re implying.” Bev raised a brow, trying to hold back a smirk as she stared at Eddie. “Oh fuck off,” Eddie laughed, playfully nudging her in the side. After a few seconds, Eddie glanced at Bev. “But if someone were to, y’know, buy me a drink, chat me up, then maybe I’ll think about it.” Bev shouted Eddie’s name, shoving him playfully. Eddie winked.

Their ride arrived a few moments later and they all piled into the back seat of the car. It was a tight squeeze, leaving Eddie squished against the door.

“Why are we all in the back seat when someone could have sat upfront?” Ben muttered. 

“Too late to change now,” Eddie groaned, loudly.

Luckily, the car ride was a quick one. When they walked inside the bar, surprisingly the place wasn't as packed as they thought it would have been seeing as it was a Friday night. They headed straight for the bar with Eddie lingering behind Bev and Ben. Grabbing the only two seats left, Bev and Eddie sat down while Ben stood, leaning against Bev’s chair.

A bartender noticed their presence and brought over menus and laid them down on the table, “Hey, I’m Jake! Here are the drink menus for you to look over, and I’ll be back to take your orders,” he said, walking away to the other side of the bar. Eddie took the menu and skimmed it over, trying to figure out what he wanted. A few moments later Jake returned, placing a few coasters down. “So what can I get for you three?”

Eddie took the lead and placed in his order since Bev and Ben needed a little more time deciding. “Can I get a mango margarita?” He handed over the menu back to the bartender as he turned to Bev and Ben for their order.

“We’re going to need a few more minutes,” she said, flipping through the pages. The bartender left to make Eddie’s drink. Eddie turned around in his chair, resting his elbow on the countertop with his chin in his hand. Ben looked at him with a smirk.

“What?” Ben shook his head. “You have a problem with my drink, Ben?” Eddie teased, shoving Ben playfully.

With his hands up, Ben laughed, “Nope! No problems here, but I’m trying to figure out how exactly you are going to ‘let loose’ with a mango margarita.” Eddie rolled his eyes before looking over at Bev.

“Hey, I didn’t say a word about your drink choice--but I would have gone for something a little bit stronger,” Bev insisted. Eddie groaned. “I’m buying a long island iced tea for you once you’re done.”

The bartender returned with Eddie’s drink and took Bev and Ben’s orders. Before he could even take a sip, Ben was reaching for one of the bits of fruit hanging over the edge of the glass. Eddie moved the drink out of Ben’s reach.

“Now, you can’t just criticize me about my choice of alcohol and then expect to steal a piece of fruit from it,” Eddie said. Ben frowned. “Get your own drink with fruit.”

“Maybe I will,” Ben said, as he successfully took a piece of pineapple. Eddie shot him a stern look and shook his head. 

“So Eddie, how’s life outside of work? I hope Myra stopped calling you,” Bev said. Eddie sighed loudly. “I’m guessing that’s a no? She still calls you?”

Eddie held up his index finger as he chugged half his drink, “ She hasn’t, but you’d think she would’ve given up by now. We signed the divorce papers about eight months ago, and Myra still leaves long voicemails crying and saying I made a mistake,” Eddie explained. He ran a hand over his face, sighing again. “Yesterday’s voicemail, she said I wasn’t right in the head for leaving her.”

Both Bev and Ben frowned sadly. Filing for divorce had been one of the best decisions Eddie had ever made but also the worst. Since moving out, Myra made it her mission to make Eddie’s life as miserable as possible. She refused to leave him alone, and allow him to live his life. The day after Eddie moved out, the phone calls from Myra began. He wasn’t exactly sure how she found his new number, or the one after that for the matter.

She tried convincing him that things would be different if he gave her another chance. He heard those exact words from his own mother throughout his life, especially during his college years. 

For his first year in college, Eddie chose to live on campus so he could experience life. His mother didn’t like the decision one bit. She preferred to have Eddie living at home where she could keep an eye on him at all times. Sonia begged Eddie for weeks to come back home and even tried to stop him from leaving after visiting her during one of his breaks.

After everything that had happened in his childhood, Eddie couldn’t live at home any longer. He needed the space--the freedom to do whatever he wanted without having his mother judging him or telling him what he couldn’t do. He didn’t want to be smothered anymore. 

“I’m so sorry that you have to go through that, Eddie,” Bev said, grabbing a hold of his hand.

“It’s alright. I’m just relieved that I no longer live with her. I can handle annoying phone calls, but living with Myra--that’s a nightmare.”

Ben held up his drink towards Eddie and Bev, “Cheers to that!” He grinned and clinked their cups together.

The three continued to talk amongst themselves, catching up on all the positive things that were happening in their lives. Ben was excited to announce the next big project his architecture company would be working on soon: a luxury hotel that was being built in the next town over. And Bev started working on her first collection. In fact, just the other day, she texted Eddie some of her designs for his opinion. Now fashion wasn’t one of his strong suits, but the sketches he received were gorgeous.

“I can’t wait until my clothes can be seen in magazines or purchased,” Bev said, excitedly. Ben wrapped an arm around Bev’s shoulders and pulled her close to kiss her on the forehead. 

“I’m so proud of you, Bev,” he said, sweetly, pressing his forehead against the temple of her head. “You’ve worked so hard to get where you are now, and I can’t wait to see what you come up within the—.” As Ben was about to finish up his sentence, a group of people rushed by bumping into Ben and Bev, causing his drink to spill upon himself. “Fucking hell, watch where you’re going,” he shouted, staring angrily down at his shirt. Bev quickly grabbed some napkins from the dispenser on the bar counter and handed them to Ben.

Eddie watched the group of people laugh as they continued through the crowd of people without a care in the world. He turned back to Ben and saw that the lower part of his shirt was drenched in alcohol. 

“What a bunch of assholes,” Eddie mumbled, handing more napkins to Ben. He tried to dry off as much as he could, but you can only do so much with napkins. The wet stain would probably stay for the rest of the night. “Why don’t you go to the bathroom to use the hand dryer to dry off?” Eddie suggested.

“Good idea, I’ll do that. That’s almost ten dollars wasted,” Ben said, annoyingly. He placed the particularly empty cup on the bar and headed for the bathroom. Eddie looked at Bev with a frown and she sighed. 

“People can be so rude, they didn’t even bother to apologize after bumping into him,” Bev said. Eddie nodded in agreement. They remained silent for a moment until Eddie noticed something had Bev’s attention. He followed her gaze and saw an attractive blond-haired man sitting on the other side of the bar. The guy hadn’t realized he was being watched by them. His attention was on the phone in his hand as he typed something. Eddie knew he was staring for too long but he couldn’t help himself. That is until the man looked up at him, making eye contact and causing Eddie to look away quickly. 

“Shit, I think he saw me staring at him,” Eddie whispered, frantically as he covered his face with his hand out of embarrassment.

“Of course, he caught you! You weren’t exactly being secretive about it,” Bev groaned, shaking her head. “But it’s okay because I noticed him checking you out a few times since we got here.” 

Eddie raised a brow, feeling unsure of where Bev was taking this conversation, “And what am I supposed to do with that information?” he asked. Bev smirked, causing Eddie’s eyes to go wide. “No, stop! Bev, I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is no. So you can wipe that smug look off your face!”

“Oh, come on Eddie. Live a little will ya. You said it yourself earlier. If someone seemed like they were interested in you, you would talk to them,” Bev said, trying her best to encourage Eddie. He shook his head. “Eddie, it has been eight months since your divorce. Don’t you think it's time to get back out there and find someone that’ll make you happy?”

She was definitely right about that one but a part of Eddie wouldn’t let him believe someone that attractive was interested in someone like himself. He groaned, annoyed by his thoughts. “I doubt he was checking me out, Bev. We’re both sitting in the same direction so for all I know, he could have been staring at you. Hell, it could have been Ben.” Bev looked as if she wanted to grab Eddie by the collar of his jacket and scream in his face until he believed her. “Okay, fine!” he huffed. “Let’s say he was checking me out as you claim, I have no clue what to say to him. Even before I met Myra, I wasn’t the greatest when it came down to flirting.” 

Bev sighed, as she placed both her hands on Eddie’s shoulders, “I know talking to someone you don’t know can be a little nerve-wracking but I believe in you. Just be your charming, adorable self-- you got this!” Eddie glanced back over at the guy, catching his eye. This time neither of them looked away. The guy winked at Eddie causing his cheeks to turn bright pink. “Stop staring and go talk to him,” she exclaimed, nudging Eddie.

Eddie stood, taking a deep breath before turning to Bev, “Wish me luck” he said, nervously. Bev grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

While Eddie slowly made his way through the crowd, he made sure to use this time to prepare himself--to figure out what he wanted to say. Flirting wasn’t his specialty. To this day, Eddie could still remember how badly the first time he met Myra went. It was a disaster: he stumbled over his word, said some incredibly cringe-worthy things and spilled a drink later on that evening. As he got closer, Eddie’s hands started to feel clammy and he could feel it becoming hard to breathe.

Stopping in his tracks, Eddie quickly cut behind a group of people and frantically searched his pockets for his inhaler. Exhaling deeply after taking the medicine, he immediately started to feel somewhat better. Breathing became more tolerable and the beating of his heart wasn’t as fast as it was a few minutes ago. When Eddie was a kid, his mom convinced him that he needed his inhaler and several other types of medications. He grew up thinking he was a sick kid but in high school, Eddie found out that it was all a lie. The majority of the medications his mom had him on were placebos, which he stopped taking immediately. The inhaler was the only thing he still took but only for certain situations like this.

Eddie turned to Bev, whose brows were scrunched together in confusion. 

She mouthed, “Are you okay?”

Eddie nodded, wiping his hands on his jeans. Still feeling a bit nervous, Eddie tried giving himself a pep talk.

“Alright, you got this Eddie,” he mumbled to himself. “All you have to do is walk up to the guy and introduce yourself. Ask him if you can buy him a drink.” Eddie breathed in heavily before heading straight for the empty seat next to the guy. “H-Hey,” he stuttered.

“Hey, yourself,” the guy grinned, setting down his drink.

Eddie placed a hand on the back of the empty chair, “Is this seat taken?” he asked. The man shook his head and gestured to the chair. Eddie sat down and turned to him only to forget everything he had planned on saying. “Um, I’m sorry. This is embarrassing but I had this whole conversation planned out before I came over here, and now I lost my train of thought,” Eddie laughed, nervously. 

The man smiled, “It’s alright. It happens sometimes.”

“Yeah, and it has been a while since I’ve done this--talked to someone at a bar that I was interested in,” Eddie rambled. Feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him, Eddie sighed loudly and covered his face with his hands. 

Eddie could hear the man laughing softly, which made him feel even worse. He lifted his head to see the guy with a hand over his mouth and his eyes crinkling in the corners.

“You’re adorable,” he said, which Eddie wasn’t entirely sure if it was a compliment or that the guy was making fun of him.

“Uh, what?” Eddie whispered.

“I think you’re adorable, and I’d like to buy you a drink if that’s alright,” the man said with a wink. Eddie was at a loss for words. “I’m Victor.” Reaching out to shake Victor’s hand, Eddie tried to find words to say but instead, he stumbled over them. “So what’s your name?” 

Clearing his throat, Eddie shook Victor’s hand, “I’m Eddie,” he replied.

“Cute name too,” Victor said.

“Thanks,” Eddie said, as he suddenly realized he still had Victor’s hand in his. He could feel his face growing hot. He pulled his hand away only for Victor to trail his fingers slowly over Eddie’s hand. 

“You’re welcome. Now, how about that drink?” Victor gestured to the bartender, grabbing his attention. While the blond was looking away, Eddie took the opportunity to gaze at Victor’s eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue-grey, so bright and just mesmerizing to look at. The bartender came over and took their orders. Eddie took Bev’s advice and ordered himself a long island iced tea. Perhaps that would help with his nerves.

As they waited for their drinks to arrive, Victor sparked up a conversation, “ You don’t come around here often, do you? If you have, I swear I would have remembered someone handsome like yourself,” Victor said, seductively. If he continued with these compliments, Eddie’s face would never stop being red. Being called adorable and handsome were words he rarely heard in his life. Myra hardly complimented his looks when they were together. 

“Not really. I only come here if it's with friends like tonight. It’s been a rough one for us all at work so we decided to come by for some drinks and let loose,” Eddie said. “What about yours---.” Before Eddie had the chance to finish his sentence, Victor interrupted him by reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from Eddie’s face. He smiled shyly, ducking his head a little as Victor pulled his hand back quickly. 

“Sorry,” Victor mumbled, “There was a hair.”

“Thank you,” Eddie replied, softly. Soon their drinks were served, and Eddie wasted no time getting down half of his drink. He hoped by drinking a good amount of it at once, the alcohol would hit him a little faster and loosen him up. He hated that his nerves were getting the best of him. He wanted to feel relaxed. He wanted to have a conversation without stumbling over his words.

By the time his drink was almost gone, Eddie started to feel tipsy. He felt giddier and talkative. He even found himself placing a hand on Victor’s arm or thigh without feeling so nervous.

“Don’t take this the wrong way. While I enjoy getting to know you, I hate to keep you from your friends,” Victor said, out of the blue. Eddie felt his heart drop just a little. Was this Victor’s way of saying nicely that he didn’t like him? Picking at his fingers, Eddie grew quiet, unsure of what to do and Victor noticed. “Hey, I’m having a great time with you! Don’t think for a second that I’m not. I just hate that you came out here tonight to have some fun with your friends and I pulled you away from them.” Victor grabbed ahold of Eddie’s hand, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles.

“I should be there with them but part of the reason I’m here with you is Bev.” Looking back at his friends, he saw them laughing together. “She’s the one that encouraged me to come over here in the first place.” Eddie caught Bev’s gaze and smiled.

“I’ll have to thank her at some point for bringing us together,” Victor said, leaning in close. He placed a hand gently on Eddie’s thigh, and slowly moved it up towards the inseam. Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat, and his heart fluttered. He could feel Victor’s warm breath on his ear as he talked. “I like you, Eddie -- like a lot. So what do you say we get out of here and go back to my place?” 

Eddie's mouth fell open slightly, and he swiped his tongue over his lips wetting them. Victor cupped Eddie’s face as he pressed a kiss just below his ear. He started to leave a trail of kisses along his neck, biting and softly sucking on Eddie’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Eddie moaned, tilting his head to the side. He closed his eyes, hands reaching for Victor only to stop as he remembered they were still in the bar surrounded by people. Eddie grabbed Victor’s hands and pulled them from his face. He looked into his eyes with a smile. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Alright,” Victor said. He waved down the bartender and gave him a twenty. “Keep the change.” They both stood, Victor slipping on his jacket and then placing a hand on the lower part of Eddie’s back to guide him through the crowd. They made their way to Bev and Ben, who Eddie introduced Victor to. Bev grinned proudly after hearing Eddie say he was leaving for the night with him. 

Before parting ways, Eddie leaned in close to Bev whispering in her ear, “Thanks for giving me the encouragement I needed to talk to him.” He hugged her tightly.

“One of the things that makes me happy is seeing you happy, Eddie. Now stop standing around talking to us and enjoy your night. Call me in the morning,” she winked. Eddie hugged Ben goodbye and headed out the door.

“Heads up, my place is somewhat of a mess right now. I recently moved here about two weeks ago and there’s still a good amount of boxes laying around waiting to be unpacked,” Victor explained.

“When I first moved into my place, it took me several months to fully unpack so I understand completely,” Eddie replied with a soft chuckle. They both grew quiet as they made their way across the parking lot to Victor’s grey car parked at the very end. “Well...since you’re new to town, perhaps I could show you around to all the cool spots here in Derry,” he offered.

Victor unlocked the driver’s door and reached inside, unlocking the passenger’s door, “I’d like that actually.” Eddie smiled happily at Victor’s response.

The drive over to Victor’s place wasn’t that long. About halfway, Eddie realized he lived only a ten-minute drive away. They pulled into the driveway and Victor cut the engine and turned to Eddie with a happy sigh. “We’re here,” he announced.

Eddie took a moment to observe the house--a very nice house at that. It was two floors, and maybe a basement. There on the porch was a nice chair and table set up for someone to sit outside on a quiet night like tonight. It was clear the owners before made sure the house was well kept. 

Eddie followed Victor up to the porch and remained quiet waiting for the door to be unlocked. Victor pushed open the front door and gestured to Eddie to walk in. He whispered a ‘thank you’ and walked inside taking in his surroundings. When Victor said he still hadn’t unpacked much, he wasn’t lying. Taking up half the living room sat several boxes labeled with clothes, movies, kitchen items, and some other scribbles Eddie couldn’t quite make out.

“You’ve been here for two weeks? It looks like you just moved in two days ago,” Eddie chuckled softly, facing Victor. 

Victor shrugged, “I’m taking my time,” he simply said, and disappeared into the next room. Eddie wasn’t sure if he should follow or stay put, but as he waited he started to feel a little awkward and unsure of what to do. He quietly played with his fingers, picking at his nails until Victor returned with two bottles of water.

“Just like unpacking, I haven’t had the chance to even go to the grocery store,” he chuckled softly. Victor handed over one of the bottles to Eddie and smiled. “So…” he started to say. “There isn’t much for us to do down here. Care to join me upstairs?” He gently placed a hand on Eddie’s waist. 

“Sure,” Eddie said. Victor guided him up the stairs with their fingers intertwined. When they entered the bedroom, Eddie was surprised to see it fully furnished with no moving boxes insight. “At least you had time to fully unpack your bedroom,” Eddie pointed out.

“Yeah, that was my first priority, but make yourself at home. I’ll be right back,” Victor said and disappeared into what Eddie assumed to be the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Eddie sat down on the bed and took out his phone to find a few texts from Bev.

 **11:27PM | Bev** | Don’t forget to use protection! Love you!

Eddie laughed softly to himself as he read over the text. Shutting off the screen, he leaned over to place the phone on the nightstand beside the bed but stopped when he noticed a picture frame lying face down. Out of curiosity, Eddie flipped the frame over finding a man and woman staring back at him. He had wondered who the people in the photo could be. They looked awfully too young to be Victor’s parents.

A few seconds later, Victor reappeared from the bathroom but froze briefly when he saw the picture frame in Eddie’s hands. A look of worry washed over Victor’s face before disappearing. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Eddie, taking the photo from him. 

“Friends of yours?” Eddie asked, but thinking it was rather odd to not have other family photos too. Placing the photo face-down once again, Victor turned to Eddie and brought a hand up to caress Eddie’s face ever so gently. Victor rubbed his thumb against his cheek and then slowly over his lip, pulling it down just a little.

“It’s just a photo of my sister and her husband,” he muttered. The room soon grew quiet as Eddie didn’t have anything else to say. Victor showed no expression but Eddie could tell the man was somewhat annoyed by the question.

Eddie grew still as Victor slid his hand down to his chin. He hooked a finger underneath, lifting up Eddie’s head to meet his gaze. “You’re so gorgeous, and those brown eyes of yours,” Victor whispered, seductively. Eddie tried to turn away, wanting to hide the fact that his face was turning bright red. “Don’t hide from me, beautiful.”

“Sorry, I’m not used to being complimented all the time,” Eddie said, shyly. 

“It’s okay, but everything I’ve said..I’ve meant every single word,” Victor said, and with one quick move, he pulled Eddie onto his lap. Without a second thought, Eddie wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck. He could feel hands being placed on his hips, and then slowly moving up his sides. Eddie stared into Victor’s soft blue-grey eyes, then dropped his gaze to a pair of lush pink lips. He inhaled softly, wanting so badly to press his lips against Victor’s.

Victor slowly leaned forward, licking his lips. They were a few inches apart but Eddie could feel the warmth of Victor’s breath by his mouth. He so badly wanted nothing more than to kiss Victor.

“Kiss me,” Eddie whispered. Victor smiled and closed the space between them. At first, the kiss was slow and gentle. Eddie slipped his hands underneath Victor’s shirt and skimmed his fingers lightly across his soft, cold skin. Victor turned his head to the side, deepening the kiss. He kissed the corner of Eddie’s mouth, then his cheek and trailed down to his neck. Eddie turned his head just a bit, exposing his neck.

Victor’s mouth latched onto Eddie’s neck, sucking at the sensitive patch of skin, causing Victor’s name to slip from Eddie’s lips. He placed his fingers in Victor’s hand, grabbing it tightly, and pressed his body closer to the man’s. 

The moment Victor’s hands slipped under Eddie’s shirt, a gasp slipped out and he pulled away slightly. Victor’s hands were ice cold. It took a few seconds to get used to before they started back up again. The sucking against his neck turned into tiny nibbles, which surely will leave red marks behind. The thought of being marked up by Victor turned Eddie on. He could feel himself getting hard, his dick pressing uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants. 

“Take this off,” Victor ordered, tugging on Eddie’s jacket. Eddie breathed heavily and nodded as he pulled off the bomber jacket and dropped it to the floor. Victor grabbed the hem of Eddie’s shirt and pulled it upward, “And this too.” It soon joined Eddie’s jacket on the floor leaving him to feel a bit exposed. Eddie immediately tried to cover up his body with his arms.

Victor took hold of Eddie’s hands in his and pulled them into his lap, “Beautiful,” he whispered, placing a hand on the nape of Eddie’s neck. “Gorgeous,” Victor said, and kissed his shoulder, then his neck and lastly his lips. As they kissed, Victor ran his nails down Eddie’s back which felt so good to him. He moaned as he arched his back, and ground his hips against Victor’s.

“Fuck,” Eddie whispered, and before Victor could respond, Eddie took it upon himself to take the next move. He cupped Victor’s face and kissed him deeply. He continued to grind against Victor, gasping and moaning loudly. He pressed his naked chest against Victor’s clothed body and shivered. Still able to feel his cold skin through the fabric. 

Victor nipped at and sucked Eddie’s lower lip, “Eddie…” he growled, pulling gently on Eddie’s lip. He continued to bite his lip until Eddie tasted something metallic. He froze in place, brows scrunching together. Eddie pulled away and touched his lips, wincing from the slight stinging feeling. Examining his fingers, his eyes grew wide at the sight of red.

“Sorry,” Victor mumbled, as he nuzzled his head in the crook of Eddie’s neck.

“Uh, it’s okay. I’ll go clean myself up real quick,” Eddie replied, lifting himself off of Victor’s lap but he was stopped and forced to sit back down. Victor was holding him in place, wrapping an arm tightly around Eddie’s body. “Victor, let go,” he chuckled, nervously. Something wasn’t right. He tried getting up again but was stopped once again. “Victor….”

What was once blue-grey was now tinted with red. Dark circles had formed around Victor’s eyes when their eyes met. Eddie's stomach dropped, and his heart began to pound against his chest as if it were about to burst out.

Victor suddenly grabbed Eddie’s hand tightly and brought his fingers to his mouth. He began to lick away the blood. Eddie sat there in shock, unable to say a word or believe what he was seeing. He tried tugging his hand away but Victor held a grip on it.

“Victor, stop,” Eddie said, frightened. Red eyes met with his once again, Victor growled lowly and rolled Eddie over onto his back. His wrists were pinned above his head. “Victor!” he yelled.

“You taste so good--so sweet,” Victor whispered, staring down at Eddie with such darkness in his eyes and then gazed down at his lips. With his free hand, he grabbed a hold of Eddie’s chin, a little too harshly. His fingernails digging into his skin. “I knew I made the right choice by choosing you. So gorgeous, and tastes good.” 

Fear washed over Eddie. He wasn’t sure what Victor meant by any of that.

“Get your hands off of me,” Eddie shouted, trying to turn his head from Victor’s grasp. He tried so hard to show he wasn’t scared but the way his voice trembled towards the end gave him away. 

“It’s okay to be scared. I felt the same way when I was turned. Once this is all over you’ll feel so much better. You’ll feel stronger, and alive,” Victor said.

“W-What are you talking about?” Eddie asked. Victor didn’t answer, and instead pushed Eddie’s face to the side into the mattress, exposing his neck. Eddie tried desperately to pull his hands free. “Please,” Eddie whimpered, and then he gasped at the sight of what he thought were fangs. Vampire fangs, but that couldn’t be right. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Vampires weren’t real. They were made up of books and movies. There was no way Victor could be one.

Gathering up the strength, Eddie yanked his wrists free from Victor’s grasp and used his legs to push him away. Not worrying about his clothes on the floor, Eddie made a dash for the bedroom door. Sadly, he only took a few steps. He felt arms snake around him, and then his own being pulled behind his back.

“Let me go,” Eddie shouted, struggling against Victor. A hand came up around his neck, and his body was turned around facing a large mirror on the wall. He could see Victor's dark eyes peeking from behind his head. His mouth agape, flashing his fangs. 

“Not so fast, gorgeous. You can’t get away that easily,” he said, lowly. “Relax, and everything will be okay.” Eddie stared at Victor in the mirror, feeling terrified as he watched him lean down to place a kiss on his neck. Victor grazed his fangs along his skin before biting down. 

Crying out in pain, Eddie’s body went limp, his legs collapsing beneath him. Victor released his hands to hold Eddie up as he drank from him. The most excruciating pain shot through Eddie’s body in waves. It was the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life. His eyes met with Victor’s briefly in the mirror, and then he spotted red. A stream of blood dripped down his collarbone and onto his chest. Eddie couldn’t tell how long this had been going on for, but it felt like an eternity. Eddie could feel himself growing weaker with each second passing. His heart pounding hard and fast against his chest as he continued to lose blood.

“Victor, p-please,” Eddie begged, eyes feeling heavier by the second. The pain he had felt only moments ago turned to numbness and a cold sweat washed over his body. Finally, Victor pulled away, mouth covered in blood. Eddie felt disoriented as if the room was spinning so fast. He struggled to breathe, gasping for air. He still felt so extremely weak that he could barely stand on his own. Victor was the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees. Unable to look away from the blond, Eddie watched him bring his own wrist to his lips and sunk his sharp fangs into the delicate skin there. Blood dripped down his forearm. 

“Drink,” Victor ordered, thrusting the bloody wrist in front of his face. Eddie’s brows scrunched together, as he turned his head away. He was too weak to push the wrist away. “I said drink, Eddie.”

“No,” he slurred, turning his head again causing blood to smear across his cheek. The thought of consuming blood made Eddie feel sick to his stomach. Victor shoved his wrist against Eddie’s lips, and he nearly gagged at the smell of the blood...the wetness around his mouth. The metallic taste seeped into his mouth and the urge to lick away the blood on his lips grew. 

“This will all be over once you drink. I promise,” Victor said softly. Eddie had no fight left in him so he caved. He swiped his tongue over his lips, and when he tasted that first drop of blood, that’s when he lost control. Eddie latched onto Victor’s wrist, his hands gripping the man's forearm so tightly. A growl erupted from the back of Eddie’s throat as he drank the blood. In the back of his mind, he wanted to stop, he desperately wanted to stop drinking, but he couldn’t. It felt like his body had a mind of its own. He couldn’t tear himself away from Victor.

A burning sensation started to swell up within Eddie that made him want to claw at his skin. The hunger for blood grew stronger at each passing second, which frightened Eddie so much. Looking at himself in the mirror terrified him because those soft, puppy-like eyes that people described him to have were no longer there. Instead, he saw dark wild-like eyes, almost animalistic, staring back at him. His pupils so dilated that he could barely see the brown part of his irises. Eddie didn’t look like himself anymore but rather more like a monster.

“That’s enough,” Victor said, pulling on his wrist but Eddie was not ready to let go. He dug his fingernails into the blond’s skin, sucking harder as the hunger for blood grew even more. “Eddie, stop!” he shouted, angrily, ripping his arm from Eddie’s grasp. 

Eddie took one last glance at himself, mouth covered in blood, before collapsing to the floor. Victor knelt down behind him, raking his fingers gently through his hair. Eddie didn’t have the energy to pull away. He was beyond exhausted and had a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“What did you do to me?” Eddie mumbled, with tears welling up in his eyes.

“Sssh, it’s almost over, gorgeous,” Victor cooed. “Rest now….” The edges of his vision grew dark until he felt himself drift off into darkness.


End file.
